The Course Of True Love
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Post 6x01 Rumple and Belle try to move on after they return to storybrooke.


Prologue:

Belle entered the apartment above the library, she flipped the light on and sighed "Home Sweet Home." She said.

But this didn't feel like home and it didn't feel sweet.

She walked into the bedroom and flicked on the light before walking to the window and looking out through the curtain to the street.

She had a perfect view towards Rumple's shop, she just stared for a few minutes before turning around and sitting on the bed. The sheets were cold and smelled like dust probably due to the fact on how long they were on there before she came back.

She laid down placing a hand on her stomach where a small bump was forming which was her son, if the dream was correct it was her son, the son who woke her up, the son that didn't want her anywhere near Rumplestiltskin, his own father.

And a part of Belle understood his reasons but then there was this other part of her, the part that still love Rumple.

She didn't want this.

She didn't ask for this.

Growing up when she read her books she always read how the girl got the prince.

But this was no fairytale.

And sure she was a girl but the man she loved wasn't a prince, far from it but she still couldn't stay with him, she had a child to think about now and she would protect her child from anything or anyone who tried to harm him even if that person was her own husband.

"I'll protect you my son." Was her last thought before drifting off.

" _Don't let him destroy our family like he destroyed his first one."_

" _I Like the Power but There's Nothing Wrong with Power."_

" _This is who I am."_

" _NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME!"_

Belle bolted upright her breathing heavy as she look around before she heard a knock on her door, she wasn't sure whatever became of Hades so she slowly walked to the front door the knocking sending goosebumps down her spine as she inched closer and closer.

She looked through the peephole and saw the one man she did not want to see right now.

She opened the door and let out a breath "Hi."

Rumple gave that half smile that always made her weak at the knees before losing it "So I guess you were sincere when you said you wouldn't make a home with me."

"Rumple I really do not want to do this right now, I just want to figure things out."

"So what's the plan now?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused and I honestly don't know what I want right now but I do know that this child inside of me is my flesh and blood and I have to protect him at all costs."

"So you think that I will harm our child, or you for that matter if you stay away from me, if you keep my child from me." He said with a sneer.

"He's my son."

"Our son, he is OUR son."

I am well aware of that, but I saw what you saw he doesn't want me to be with you, for us to be a family, and I have to side with my son."

"He is not even a real person yet Belle who knows he may not even be the man that grows up to be Morpheus." 

"But that still doesn't mean that I am not terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of you, of what could happen granted I'm not Milah, I will not abandon my child but I will also not stand by and let him be harmed by you or by your dark magic either."

"I will not have you take my son away from me." Belle was taken aback by his tone he never used that tone with her before and she was positive that was his "Dealing" tone.

"I will do whatever I have to do to protect my child, even if that means hurting the man I love in the process, Goodnight Rumple."

Belle closed the door and jolted when she heard a bang against the door then she heard footsteps and a door slamming.

She ran to her bedroom window and peered out and saw Rumple walking towards his shop on the empty road before he stopped and turned towards her apartment and looked her right in the eye before shaking his head and walking towards his shop.

When she saw him walk in and close the door she walked backwards before the back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down and a sob broke out before she covered her face with her hands and laid down, her sobs filling the quiet and desolate room.

The next day Belle walked the streets of storybrooke hoping not to run into Rumple when he heard someone calling her name, she turned and saw Hook walking towards her.

"I didn't know you were awake, who knew the Dark One was capable of a true love's kiss." Hook said sarcastically.

"Actually it is a little more complicated than that." Belle said.

"Yeah I know you are pregnant, congratulations on that by the way I mean I wish it wasn't with The Dark One's child but I am happy for you if you are happy"

"I am happy, I guess but I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Is there any way I can stay on the Jolly Roger for the time being I don't really have a place to stay that is safe for the moment."

"You aren't staying with The Dark One?"

"No, not right now at least not for the time being."

"Sure, come with me and we will get you situated."

Belle gave him a smile and they walked down the street.

As they past Rumple's shop Belle saw him peering out the window at them and turned away.

As Belle and Hook took off down the road Morpheus stood behind them smiling and laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED… (If you all want it to be)


End file.
